As a new display technology, a transparent display may allow a viewer to observe a background behind a display screen. Such a novel display effect broadens the application field of display, which may be applied to display devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop PC, a display window, a refrigerator door, an on-board monitor and an advertising board.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a pixel structure of a transparent OLED display panel in the related art, the pixel structure includes: a luminous region 10 and a nonluminous transparent region 20, wherein a nontransparent thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (not shown in FIG. 1) are arranged at the luminous region. A cathode layer 11 is a semitransparent cathode, and located at both the luminous region 10 and the nonluminous region 20. A metal data line 21, which decreases the light transmittance of the transparent OLED display panel, is arranged longitudinally at the nonluminous transparent region 20. A width of the metal data line 21 may be reduced, or a data line may be made of a transparent metallic oxide (e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO)) instead of the metal material, so as to increase the light transmittance of the transparent OLED display panel. However, when the width of the metal data line is reduced or the data line is made of the transparent metallic oxide, it will lead to an increased resistance. As a result, it is able to lead to an increase in an IR drop of the OLED display device, thereby to adversely affect a display effect of the OLED display panel.